


Mistaken For A Memory

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Reminiscing, Romance, Set after season 5, episode 12 did happen sorry, it will all be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: When an attack on Oswald and Ed leave the pair with amnesia, mistakes are made that could destroy them, or give them the push that they both need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love amnesia stories so I thought I'd write one of my own, set a couple of months after the end of season 5. Hope you enjoy!.

As Oswald stepped out of his limo he was pleased to see that the signage was already in place. The white marble fascia would bounce the light of the sign, well into the darkest nights of Gotham.

Already the outside of his new club had the glacial feel that he had wanted, having dreamt about this place for years while he had been locked away, he wanted everything to be perfect, exactly how he had been envisioning it for all these years.

Oswald unlocked the main doors and stepped into the wintry landscape that greeted him, giving the impression that he was standing on a frozen tundra, far removed from anywhere that was likely to be found in Gotham. Surveying his newly built Iceberg lounge, he smiled, pleased to see that his vision had been captured to perfection. 

As he made his way across the center of the lounge to his new office out the back, he was happy that everything would be ready for the grand re-opening of the lounge in just two days time.

Entering his office he was also please to find that the smell of paint no longer hung in the air, he swiveled his chair around as he took a seat, and slid himself behind his desk. Unlike the rest of the club, his office was outfitted in dark mahogany, resembling more the style of his office at the mansion than a frozen wasteland.

Removing the files from his briefcase he deposited them on his desk, followed by an old copy of the Gotham Gazette that he placed on top of the files. Sitting back he surveyed his new domain. Hands clasped over his stomach as he sighed contentedly.

Making a mental note to give his interior designer a bonus, he glanced at his pocket watch. Ed should be arriving within the hour for a quick tour of the lounge, before taking his friend to the best restaurant in Gotham. Tonight was cause for celebration.

He tried not to admit it to himself but he was a little bit giddy, this would be their first meal out together since their time as Mayor and Chief of Staff. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a date, he wondered if his feelings for his friend would ever give him a moment's peace. 

As Oswald placed his pen down finally finished with his never ending paperwork, he fought the urge to remove his monocle and rub his eye. 

He caught sight of movement at his office door and reached into the top draw for his gun, ready to shoot whomever dared to encroach on his territory. The tall figure of Edward Nygma stepped into his office.

"I thought I locked the main doors?".

"Oh, you did ... Nice lock by the way, it took me just over a minute to crack it.".

Ed's smug smile was like a thousand watt light bulb turning on. As Ed lent himself against the door frame, he bounced a cane adorned with a question mark against his foot. Even when he was standing still, Ed brimmed with energy.

"It looks amazing Oswald, you have truly outdone yourself.".

It was now Oswald's turn to look smug, he waved Ed's compliment away returning his smile as he stood up from his chair.

"Phutt ... You know me Ed only the best, if I'm going to do something I might as well go big.".

Ed's eyes traveled over Oswald's now larger body, drinking in every inch of him, when he realized what he was doing he cleared his throat self consciously, licking his bottom lip before he growled out.

"I do believe that you promised me dinner?".

Oswald wasn't quite sure what to make of the moment and was just on the point of responding, when Ed was shoved further into his office from behind. Something was tossed into the office and the door was slammed shut, leaving the pair both choking on the gas that was now quickly filling the room. A canister hissed as it rolled across the floor as it produced the noxious cloud.

Oswald had just managed to make his way around his desk and over to Ed, before the pair collapsed together on the floor in a tangle of limbs, overcome by the gas that had now begun to hiss slowly to a stop, as the now empty canister rolled under Oswald's desk and out of sight.

***********************************

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Oswald was clearing out the bottom draw of his desk in his office in the Van-Dahl mansion, sorting through all of his old paperwork. Not something that he took pleasure in doing, but a bit of clearing out was in order.

He was intending to pay a visit to the Iceberg lounge later to check up on how the work was progressing, within a matter of days if everything was on schedule it would be ready for the grand re-opening.

Several months had already past since his release from Blackgate and his rather unsuccessful attempt on the life of one James Gordon. For reasons known only to Jim, he had so far not pursued Oswald's arrest, for his kidnapping and attempted murder. 

Oswald was unsure what it was that Jim thought he was up to, it seemed unlikely that he would allow him to roam free for long, but while he was a free man he had put his plans back into action.

As he pulled more paperwork out of the draw, he noticed an old copy of the Gotham Gazette. He had clearly thought it worth keeping or it wouldn't have languished in the draw all these years.

With his interest mildly peaked he glanced at the date on the paper, a small smile graced his face as he realized it was from his time as Mayor. There was his smiling face bold on the front page in fact, and just behind his left shoulder stood Ed, back when he had been his trusty Chief of Staff.

He suppressed a sigh, back when he had been Mayor was such a conflicting time in his life. How happy he had been with Ed by his side.

Only for him to confuse Ed's attitude towards him as love, he had been so sure that all of Ed's care and attention towards him, was due to him returning the same feelings that Oswald had harbored.

Thinking back to that time, he remembered how Ed had been totally oblivious to personal space, how on many occasions he would lean into him to remove lint from his clothes, clasp his arm or gaze at him adoringly with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Oswald had been so sure that Ed had returned his feelings, until that frightful woman had to waltz into their life out of nowhere and destroyed it all. 

Over the years Oswald had contemplated investigating where she had come from, Ed's much treasured Isabella. But he had decided that the past, in this case, should stay where it was, it wouldn't change anything. Now Ed and himself were in a better place, friends once more. 

Sure it had been tentative at first, both of them circling one another awkwardly, afraid that the smallest misstep would destroy their friendship again. Oswald had finally accepted that this is what they would be, friends, partners in crime, nothing more.

He had wondered if Ed had in fact been in love with him after the battle for Gotham had been over. He had looked at Oswald much the same way he did when he had been his Chief of Staff. But he had quickly quashed that notion, after all he had been wrong back then, so surly he was wrong then too.

Then Jim had swooped in and separated them, just when they had found their footing again as friends. Life just didn't seem to want to give him a break.

When Jim had told him down at the pier, that Ed had escaped Arkham, he knew that he had to find his old friend and help him again, just like old times.It was a fact that he had accepted long ago that he would always be there for Ed, no matter what.

Oswald had tried over the years to bury his feelings as far as Ed was concerned, but he had finally come to the conclusion that he would always love Edward Nygma, the man would forever be his greatest weakness. It all was so very fitting, that it had been Ed himself that had told him that love was a weakness, so very many years ago.

With a small chuckle at the memory he flicked over the front page, feeling nostalgic now that more memories from his time as Mayor of Gotham floated to the surface. As Oswald read the news from so long ago, he reflected on how different the Gazette was back then, nowadays it was full of their new masked vigilante and the return of the great Bruce Wayne.

Oswald came to a stop on a page when he noticed pictures of himself and Ed. The first was of his motorcade, Ed leaning into him to talk directly into his ear, so he would be heard over the noise of the crowd. He recalled how he had shivered at the time having Ed's breath ghosting over his ear, his lips so incredibly close to his face.

It had been a completely new experience for Oswald back then, to be so loved by the people of Gotham. He recalls that it had been like floating, on all of their adoration, with hindsight it was no wonder that he had assumed that Ed had felt the same.

Reading the caption beneath the picture had him pausing for a second, his eyes scanned it again for a second time, to be sure that he had read it correctly. Yes there it was printed clearly in black and white, the paper had hardly aged after all the time it had spent buried in the bottom draw of his desk.

**"THE MAYOR AND HIS CHIEF OF STAFF, WILL WE BE HEARING WEDDING BELLS SOON?"**

Oswald frowned as he moved his eyes to the next picture, Oswald with his arm proudly around Ed's shoulders, having pulled him to his side, a rather pissed off looking Butch in the background, as he scowled at the pair.

**"DON'T THEY MAKE SUCH A LOVELY COUPLE?"**

Read the caption underneath, he had to admit to himself that the photo did indeed make them look very much like a happy couple. If only it had been true, Oswald gave a wistful sigh.

He scans the paper for the by-line to see who the reporter had been, Oh surprise it was Valerie Vale. He remembers her now after all this time, sure that at one point she had dated Jim Gordon.

Looking once again at Ed's smiling face, all of the other pictures were along similar lines, the pair appeared happy and looked incredibly close. It came as no great surprise to Oswald that Ms Vale had jumped to the conclusion that she had. 

The last picture on the bottom right of the page, was a much more candid shot of the pair, he could not remember this happening, but the proof was right in front of him. Compared to the rest of the pictures that had been used in the article, this one was somewhat out of place. Ed was in the background standing some distance from him, but it was the adoring look that adorned Ed's face, that made Oswald aware of why it had been chosen for inclusion.

Oswald's breath caught in his throat, he recognized that look so very well, having witnessed it with his own eyes only days ago. He had seen it on Ed's face several times over the past few months, the first time being when he picked him up in the limo, seeing him again for the first time in ten long years.

Again on the day that Oswald had secured Ed's official release from Arkham, having convinced his friend to return to the asylum for mere days, while he bribed the governor for his release again, as he had once done back in the day.

Then most recently, only days ago, when Oswald had dropped in on Ed at his safe house with their favorite Chinese food, knowing that Ed had probably forgotten to eat anything.

He had set Ed up with the safe house under the assumption that he would need his own space, as well as peace and quiet after so many years in Arkham. He had felt much the same way, glad that the Van-Dahl mansion was so quiet and far enough away from the city, allowing him to ground himself after his release from Blackgate.

He had wanted to offer Ed a room at the mansion, but didn't want to overstep and make Ed uncomfortable, too much like history repeating itself for him to offer such a thing. No, the offer of the safe house had felt a much safer option, he had made sure that it would suit all of Ed's needs and was fully stocked with food and fresh ingredients, if he got the desire to cook for himself. 

Shuddering at the memory of what passed for food in Arkham. At first Blackgate had been no better, until Oswald had found his footing within the prison. His now ample appearance living proof of just how well he had it inside. 

Ed on the other hand had been the opposite, he had not been pleased to notice how much weight his friend had lost during his stay in that retched institution. His cheek bones always had looked sharp, but now they appeared as if they could cut glass. Oswald would make sure that Ed put some meat back on his bones, now that they were both free men.

Gathering the paper along with some files he wanted to transfer to his new office at the lounge, he pushed everything into his new briefcase. Ed would be meeting him there later, having planned having dinner together to discuss what they were going to do about their bat problem. 

He tried not to snort at the ridiculousness of a grown man prowling the streets of Gotham dressed as a bat, of all things.

Ed had said that he was busy working on a plan, but had wanted to flesh it out a bit more before he let Oswald in on it, dinner had seemed the perfect time to discuss it.

He thought that the front page of the Gazette would look rather nice framed and on the wall of his new office at the lounge. Ever the sentimentalist even now. 

After all it was a time in his life that he was proud of and the memory of it was a good one, at least while it had lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Ed was the first of the pair to awaken, thinking that the world was now tinged green, until he realized that it was only his glasses. Interesting and rather a nice choice, green had always been his favourite colour.

He didn't recognize where he was as he swiveled his head around, assessing his current surroundings, but a familiar feeling lay just beneath the surface, the room reminding him of Oswald. A groan drew his attention to the other man that was slumped over his legs, now in the process of attempting to push himself upright.

_"Oswald?"._

If the man before him was in fact his friend, he had somehow put on some weight since Ed remembered seeing him this morning, when they had left the mansion together on their way to city hall. His last memory was of them parting company in the corridor as both were making their way to their offices.

"Oh ... My head.".

Ed could do nothing but stare, as he took in Oswald's now more rotund figure, it looked good on him, making him look more powerful somehow, regal in fact, a true king.

Ed could not tear his eyes away from him, his heart had begun to beat faster in his chest and his mouth had gone dry, as he admired his friend. He had been finding it increasingly difficult of late, to hide the rather enormous crush that he had on his best friend.

He had first thought that it was a simple case of hero worship, when he had worked back at the GCPD, keeping track of the Penguins meteoric rise, then after he had saved Oswald's life he had thought it was friendship, having never had a true friend before and just assumed that was how people felt.

But after Arkham, working for Oswald as his Chief of Staff, he finally came to the realization that his feelings for his friend went much deeper than he had at first imagined. He accepted that he was in fact, stupidly in love with the best friend he ever had. Oswald he decided must never know.

He was terrified that Oswald would become aware of it through his actions, and subsequently become uncomfortable around him. Oswald had never shown an interest in anyone in the romantic sense, so Ed was sure that Oswald only saw him as a friend. 

He knew that it was unlikely that Oswald would ever think of him in a romantic way, and had accepted that. He was happy to stand at his side and do anything he could for him. But Ed's attraction to Oswald had started to get out of hand over the last several weeks, and faced with his friend as he was now, he was finding it increasingly difficult, not to attack his friend with his lips.

While Ed was having his mini crisis, Oswald was busy looking around. Although unfamiliar, this office reminded him of his own back at the mansion, the same rich mahogany paneling and furnishings, it all just screamed Oswald, although he knew he had never been here before.

Finally looking at Ed, he noticed that not only did his Chief of Staff look older, but he also appeared thinner than he had this morning. With his voice quivering, Oswald tentatively stretched his hand out to touch him.

"Ed ... What has happened to you?".

"I could ask you the very same thing Oswald!".

"What?".

Finally tearing his eyes away from Ed he looked down at himself.

"Oh!".

Oswald placed both of his hands on his now ample stomach, when he heard Ed make a groaning sound. Turning his head he witnessed Ed quickly avert his eyes, from where he had been staring at him with his mouth open, the start of a blush forming on Ed's face.

Ed was quickly on his feet and as a distraction for himself, he made his way over to the paperwork that was set out on the desk, maybe it would provide a clue as to what had happened to them. Grabbing the newspaper with shaking hands, he saw Oswald and himself on the front cover. 

If the date was correct he deduced that they had lost nearly two months of time, not long enough for Oswald to have gained as much weight as he had, his friend also appeared a few years older as well.

Ed was unaware of anything like this having happened in Gotham, but it didn't come as that great of a surprise, after all stranger things have happened, this was Gotham and wouldn't be the craziest thing, everything considered. 

Skimming through the newspaper as a way to distract himself from Oswald, he came across a puff piece, courtesy of Valerie Vale. Reading the captions under the photographs, caused Ed's hands to shake and drop the paper, where it remained open to the page, as it now lay on the desk for all to see, taunting him.

"Oh Crud!".

Ed ran his hands through his hair messing it up, how did this happen?, everyone knew!, how could he have been so stupid, to assume he could hide how he felt from Oswald and the rest of Gotham. He started to spiral into a panic, the last time he had felt so unbalanced, was just after he had killed Miss Kringle. 

He could already feel his life falling apart. He couldn't lose Oswald, he meant everything to him. He was ripped back to the present by Oswald's firm grip on his arms, his worried face only mere inches from his own. 

"Ed you need to calm down, whatever this is we will figure it out, together.".

Yes, Oswald thought he was freaking out about their current situation, good, this was good as long as he didn't see the paper. Ed nodded robotically at Oswald, trying to bury his panic, he could do this.

"Your right Oswald, as usual, let's see if we can get out of here, shall we?".

Oswald released him and looked around for his cane, finding it balanced against the desk he went to retrieve it, but Ed was rushing to grab it for him, in an attempt to keep him as far from the desk as possible. With a smile, he graciously handed it over to his friend. 

Oswald's fingers brushed against his as he took possession of his cane, sending electric sparks up Ed's arm from the contact. Clenching his hand tight, he watch Oswald make his way over to the door, the suit looked exquisite on him, showing of his curves in all their glory, forcing his feet to work, he followed Oswald at a safe distance, just out of arms reach.

"Get a grip Ed.".

He muttered to himself, as Oswald tried the handle and the door swung opened with ease. Oswald turned back to him with a slightly shocked expression, they had both expected to be locked in, interesting. 

They found themselves in a small corridor, plushly carpeted, before being confronted with a large security door. Ed stared open mouthed at the beauty before him, counters and tables glistened and sparkled as if frozen, the shear beauty of it stole his breath. Oswald stood next to him, a look of wonder on his face as he drank in the ambiance of the place. 

Ed spied an exit sign and made his way over to the large doors, pushing against them he discover that this time, they were locked. Oswald had produced a set of keys from his pocket and handed them off to Ed to do the honors, flicking his way through the bunch he found a likely suspect and opened the door without any issue. 

Stepping out a large man dressed as a chauffeur, approached the pair, a limo parked at the curb behind him. 

"Are you ready to go Mr Penguin?".

Oswald turned to Ed for advice, maybe this would help them find out what was going on, it couldn't hurt and might provide them with more clues. Ed gave the driver a once over, clearly hired muscle, but he didn't seem to pose a threat, so he strode past to open the limo door for Oswald. 

Following him into the limo, Ed realized how small a space it was, his knee brushed against Oswald in the cramped space, and with his long legs he found it impossible to stop touching his friend. 

Oswald always one to take things in his stride, didn't seem particularly fazed by the current situation. With no idea of the destination Ed tried hard not to fidget, he liked everything to be planned down to the last detail, and he found himself completely out of his comfort zone, being so close to Oswald wasn't helping the situation either. 

Before either were able to strike up conversation, the limo had stopped and Edward's door was being opened by the driver. The doorman, who had been waiting for the limo rushed over, looking decidedly nervous as he approached the pair.

"Mr Penguin, your table is ready for you, if you would like to come this way?".

Ed couldn't help the smirk that adorned his face at the quiver in the mans voice, he was clearly terrified of Oswald, and the sideways glances he kept throwing at him, gave away how scared he was of Ed too. 

This was most interesting, Ed felt ridiculously pleased at the turn of events, as they followed the maitre d other diners stopped eating and watched as the pair were seated, whispers followed until Oswald glared around the room, silencing them.

A bottle of wine was quickly produced, and the pair were left to decide on food. Oswald lifted his glass to his lips to take an experimental sip, clearly pleased, he gave a small hum as his tongue flicked out to lick the wine from his bottom lip. 

Ed nearly choked on air at the display, quickly glancing away to look around the restaurant at the other diners. His eyes stopped when he spotted a familiar face, well two in fact sat at a table in the corner, Jim Gordon and Lee Thompkins. 

Jim was looking in his direction, the constipated look on his face was nothing new, and Lee seemed to be attempting to keep Jim seated, her hand holding his arm in a vice like grip to restrain him. She clearly failed as Jim pushed himself to his feet and was making his way over to them. 

"We have company.".

Ed looked back at Oswald, as Jim lent down with his hands on their table, his face between them. In a harsh whisper, forced out through his teeth.

"What the hell are you doing here?".

"So very nice to see you too Jim. We are having dinner, what does it look like, old friend?".

"I should arrest you both on the spot.".

"Why?".

The pair responded in unison. Jim glared at the pair, before he realized they looked confused. 

"You know why, Oswald, you tried to kill me.".

"I think you'll find that was me _Jimmy_. And since when did you have **that?**".

Ed smirked, giving a pleased little chuckle at Jim's facial hair.

"I don't know what you two are playing at, but I will put you both back into Arkham and Blackgate so fast it will make your heads spin.".

Oswald made a grab for Jim, pulling him in close, confusion on his face.

"Neither of us have been to Blackgate Jim, what are you talking about?".

Ripping himself from Oswald's grasp, Jim actually looked at the pair, something wasn't right.

"What's going on Oswald, you and Ed both spent 10 years in prison.".

Both men gasped in disbelief, was that possible. Ed's brain quickly calculated the difference in their appearance, it seemed entirely possible that they hadn't lost a few months of time, but had lost 10 years of their memories. 

"I think we might need your help, old friend.".

Oswald cleared his throat, he looked like he was about to cry, as the revelation sunk in. 

"It would appear that both Oswald and myself are suffering memory loss Jim, about 10 years in fact, this morning Oswald was Mayor and I, his Chief of Staff.".

Ed hated to admit it but losing that much time, they needed outside help, they had no idea who they could trust and could very easily go to the wrong person for help, Jim was unfortunately their only choice.

Oswald nodded emphatically at Jim.

"Fine, I'll bite how did you both suddenly lose 10 years of your memory?".

"If we knew that _Jimmy_, we wouldn't need your help now would we?".

"Ed.. Please don't antagonize Jim, we do need his help.".

Ed crossed his arms and glared at Jim. He didn't like it but Oswald was right, 10 years was a lot of memories to lose, who knew what had happened in those years, apart from being in prison apparently. 

"Fine, but if this is some stunt you two are pulling, I warn you..".

"Yes, yes back to prison we go, we get it Jim.".

Ed couldn't help rolling his eyes, Jim was always so predictable. 

"It's not really Lee's thing but I guess she can take a look at you, I'm not hungry all of a sudden.".

Jim started to walk back to his table, presumably to get Lee. Ed turned around in his seat, the better to watch the exchange between Jim and Lee, this should be fun. Ed wasn't looking forward to interacting with Lee, things hadn't gone well the last time, he remembers the punch to the face quite clearly. 

Turning back to Oswald with a sinking feeling, he can see the unshed tears sparkling in his eyes, just waiting for Oswald to blink, setting them free to glide down and caress his cheeks. On pure instinct he reaches his hand out to him, clasping his hand with his own, offering comfort to the only person he cares about, his thumb gently stroking over Oswald's knuckles. 

Their eyes lock as the tears fall, making Oswald's lashes shine under the lights, Oswald opened his mouth about to speak and predictably that's when Jim comes back with Lee, the moment is broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald has been unnormally quiet, it's not like he's alright with the situation, losing 10 years of his memories is a big deal, it feels as if he has been plucked out of the life he knew and now, the only substantial thing in his life is Ed. 

Most situations Oswald has found himself in, he has grabbed by the throat and using his natural determination and cunning, he has always been able to come out on top, but this is so different that he has no idea what to do. He can not bargain his way out of this, it is far worse than the time when Hugo Strange had brainwashed him, at least then he had no idea what had happened to him, until after the fact. 

The only person he can trust is Ed, and he is stuck suffering the same as him, all these memories gone, the Gotham he knows is gone, moved on without him if the whole prison thing is to be believed, and he wouldn't put it past Jim to have not been behind **that.**

Now he is the only one Oswald can trust enough to help, the bitter irony is not lost on him. Even after all these years it appears Jim still refuses the hand of friendship, yet fate constantly throws Jim Gordon in his path. 

And Ed, what has he become to him, no longer his Chief of Staff it would seem, but still by his side after 10 years apart. What would have been a fancy dinner, in an even more fancy restaurant, booked by himself. A celebration?, a date?, not like he can ask Ed, who is just as clueless as himself. 

As much as he would like to throw one massive tantrum right now, it wouldn't help matters and he doesn't want to upset Ed, already he is worried he is teetering on the balance, how he had panicked at the start of all this, Oswald managing to bring him back from the brink. He can see it every time he looks in Ed's eyes, how confused he is, how he is holding it together for Oswald, not wanting to let him down or have him go through this alone. 

Sitting beside him in the limo on the way to Jim's place, he places his hand on Ed's knee, to thank him and offer comfort at the same time. For a split second Ed does nothing, then Oswald finds his hand covered by Ed's own, his fingers curl into his palm and it feels natural, like they have done this before. He turns his face to look at him, a shy smile forms and is reflected back as Ed squeezes tighter.

Oswald leans in towards him, as Ed mirrors the move, bringing their faces closer together. So caught up in each other, they don't notice the limo stop until Jim is leaning into the open door. 

Then Oswald is alone, as Ed has leapt from the limo as if it were on fire. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry as he follows Ed up to Jim's apartment.

Did he have the courage to tell Ed how he felt?. Did he do what his mother said and run to his true love?. Oswald wondered as he sat on Jim and Lee's couch next to Ed, a cup of tea in his hand, honestly he could use something stronger but the look on Jim's face when he had asked, told him he was lucky to even get the tea. 

Lee had slipped into doctor mode as she checked Ed's head for bumps and bruising, before moving on to himself, he tolerated her fingers in his hair as she poked and prodded, seemingly satisfied that neither of them had any large contusions, that would warrant this much memory loss. 

"Well I can tell you that it wasn't caused by a knock to the head, unless you want me to run some blood work on the both of you, I don't know what is causing your amnesia.".

Ed was already rolling up his sleeve for Lee to do the blood thing, as she went to get what she would need to draw blood from the both of them, Oswald turned to Jim.

"Can you fill us in on what has happened the last 10 years, before I went to Blackgate, if you wouldn't mind, old friend.".

Jim shifted from foot to foot looking uncomfortable. 

"It's more like 12 or 13 years Oswald," .

Jim winced, waiting for the screaming fit that he knew was coming. But it was Ed who spoke up first.

_"13 years, 13 .... Really?"_

Ed gulped and shrunk into himself, looking totally defeated as he began muttering to himself. Oswald couldn't care less that Jim was watching them, he pulled Ed into a hug, his chin over his shoulder as Ed did likewise, clinging to him like a small child. Ed's hands fisted into the back of Oswald's jacket as he buried his face against Oswald's neck. 

When Lee returned she ushered Jim away, to give the pair some space, dragging him into the kitchen.

"I don't think that either of them are faking it Jim, neither of them are that good at acting, what do you want to tell them, they need to know something, and we shouldn't overload them with details either.".

"I don't know Lee, you know more about Ed's time with Oswald than I do.".

Lee closed her eyes, what Jim said was true, back when she and Ed had been a thing, he had told her all about his time with Oswald, one drunken night, one very drunken night, that she had tried very hard to forget. And the first few months after Oswald had been injured in the battle, it had been Lee that the pair had come to for Oswald's eye care. 

Since their release from Blackgate and Arkham, she had only seen Ed when he had been arrested at Wayne tower, but it hadn't come as much of a shock when Oswald had him out of Arkham fairly quickly. 

She had no idea what they were to each other now, but going by their current display in her living room, she assumed they were back together. 

Given their current amnesia, they needed each other and maybe if she could clear things up for them a little, it would help. Getting back to normal, well as normal as things could be for those two, would go a long way in helping to trigger some of their memories.

With a deep sigh, Lee agreed to tell them a few things and fill in a few of the blanks in their memory. She could really do with a drink before having this conversation, so she poured herself some of Jim's scotch and downed it, before heading back to the living room, to have probably the most uncomfortable chat of her life. 

She found the pair sat close, holding hands, as Ed tried to hold himself together. The last time that she had seen him this upset was just after he had been unfrozen, maybe not even then, now was infinitely worse, but at least he had Oswald's support this time. 

Ed had never told her outright that he was in love with Oswald, but the way he had been with him after the battle, and the things he had told her that drunken night, it was pretty conclusive. 

Barbara had discussed Oswald's love for Ed on one of their girls nights, when Jim had been left holding the baby, literally, it being his turn to look after his daughter while the girls let their hair down. 

Barbara had spent time with Oswald when she had been pregnant with Barbara Lee, and Oswald was a chatty drunk. While Ed had been busy building their submarine, Oswald had been busy hitting Barbara's alcohol supply and regaling her of Ed's wonderful exploits. After Oswald's injury the pair were inseparable, at least until their pardons were revoked.

Lee hadn't been that surprised to see them at the restaurant, having a romantic dinner together, she had tried to get Jim to leave them alone, so it was all thanks to her husband, that she now had two of Gotham's criminals sat on her couch, dealing with memory loss. 

Honestly, Lee wanted to leave a lot out of the years leading up to their incarceration, and was hesitant to bring up her and Ed being a thing and how that had all ended, so she glossed over it as best she could, while taking blood from the pair, for later testing. She told them that the pair had a falling out back when Oswald was Mayor, and hadn't reconnected until just before their year of isolation, when Oswald had saved both of Lee and Ed's lives. 

Lee had just started on the time now referred to as 'No mans land', avoiding any mention of the chip in Ed's brain, or the Haven bombing. Now was not the time for him to have that memory back, instead she settled on the safer topic of their submarine. 

"I built a submarine?".

"That's what you take from that, really Ed.".

Oswald couldn't help the quirk of his lips, at the look of wonder and pride on Ed's face, of course Ed would build an escape for them, Oswald's faith in Ed was boundless. Even surrounded by chaos, Edward Nygma had to prove that he was the most intelligent man in Gotham. 

"Yes you did, you were going to take Barbara and the baby with you, but decided to stay and fight for Gotham. Oswald sustained an injury to his right eye, saving you from a grenade, during the battle.".

"Ah, that explains a lot.".

Oswald interrupted, at Ed's questioning gaze he waved his free hand, the one not currently entwined with Ed's own. 

"I've had blurred vision in that eye since we woke, at least I know what it is now.".

Ed gasped, as he took the right side of Oswald's face in his hand, leaning in to check his eye. He had noticed the blown pupil and shocking blue of it earlier, but due to his heightened attraction to Oswald's new look, he hadn't wanted to get that close to his face, for fear of losing what little control he now had around his friend. 

As Ed gazed into Oswald's eyes, Lee seized the moment and dropped her bombshell. 

"It was around that time that you two became a couple.".

Their reaction was instant, Lee became uneasy as their heads both snapped around in sync, to stare wide eyed at her. 

She could really use Jim's help right about now, but like a coward, he was hiding out in the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry, _what?_".

Oswald's mind was spinning, Ed loved him back, no wonder all the hand holding felt natural, they had probably done this a thousand times, their dinner must have been a date. Ed's hand had fallen from Oswald's face and onto his thigh, Ed was subconsciously stroking him in reassurance, that felt natural too. 

Lee cleared her throat, reminding herself that this was a good thing, they needed each other, and who knew how long they would have danced around each other, not addressing the issue. 

Barbara and Lee had both been in agreement, that for someone so smart, Ed really couldn't see what was right in front of his face. 

If they had any chance of regaining their memories, getting back to their normal was imperative. 

She forced a smile at them both, before suddenly remembering the first picture they had taken of Barbara Lee. She stood to grab it of the mantelpiece to show to them.

Harvey had somehow found a working camera in the GCPD, and in the foreground stood Barbara, front and center holding the baby, Jim and Lee on either side. That wasn't the reason she wanted to show them, in the background of the picture Oswald and Ed could be seen clearly, Ed holding Oswald's bandaged face in both of his hands, as it looked like he was just leaning in for a kiss, or pulling away from one. 

"This was just after the battle, celebrating our victory.".

Lee pointed her finger at the pair in the picture, as she held it out for them to look. 

Oswald took hold of the frame bringing it closer to his good eye, so he could see it better. There was no mistake, the truly loving way that Ed held his face, had warmth filling Oswald's chest, he turned the frame gently towards Ed, who barely gave it a glance. 

Ed was far too busy taking in every inch of Oswald's face, studying the emotions that were always so easy to read, waiting for the denial, that this was all some kind of mistake, Oswald didn't love him, not in the way he really wanted him too. He swallowed waiting for Oswald to laugh it off as a joke, a stupid misunderstanding, waiting for his heart to be crushed again by this man, the most important person in his life. 

His love riddle, telling Oswald how he felt, had been brushed aside so expertly by Oswald as not to upset him, or make things awkward between them, why had he not heeded his own words, that love was a weakness neither man could afford. 

Then Oswald's face was leaning close, his hand now cupping his jaw, fingers splayed under his ear, as their lips touched. Oswald was hesitant but firm, Ed's hand still on Oswald's thigh held tight, grounding him as he melted under Oswald's overwhelming affection.

Lee was completely forgotten as both gave themselves over to their kiss, the world had narrowed down to just the two of them. 

Although this was the first kiss, that both had any memory of, it felt right, it didn't jog any memories loose and both men could feel the passion, burning beneath the surface of the kiss, it was the conformation of their love for each other, that left their hearts pounding. 

Lee retreated to the kitchen, as lovely as the display was, she really didn't need to bare witness, to two of Gotham's most notorious criminals, making out in her living room.

"If you want to question them, I would probably wait until tomorrow, you might want to get them to leave before we need a new couch.".

Lee reached for the scotch, glad that she was leaving things to Jim, she would run the blood work tomorrow but doubted it would help, they would both need time and their memories should return. As she sipped from the tumbler she wondered if that was such a good thing, she had forgotten what Ed had been like back then, pre-Riddler, before all of the destruction and madness, just Ed. 

But he had never really been just Ed, had he?, he had always had Riddler laying in wait, ready to take over, even she hadn't been able to contain him.

Oswald and Ed were ready to leave, when Jim made his reappearance from hiding out in the kitchen, he showed the pair out, letting them know that he would drop by the mansion tomorrow, to get their statements so he could open a case, purely as a favor to them, as he no longer had to do this kind of work anymore, being commissioner. 

Ed led Oswald to the limo, opening the door for him. Sliding in beside him, the pair held hands like giddy teenagers. 

The drive back to the mansion was spent mostly in silence, both deep in thought and happy in the new found knowledge that they were together. Ed's earlier panic now forgotten, that he knew his feelings were returned, but why had Oswald spurned his riddle?. 

_"I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance."_

Ed looked at Oswald, pearly white teeth sunk into his bottom lip in anticipation.

_"I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two."._

Oswald breathed the second part of Ed's riddle, his eyes shining with unshed tears, the same as the first time Ed had given him the riddle. Oh, the realization dawned on Oswald, Ed had meant that **he** loved him, not the citizens of Gotham, how had he missed that. 

"A good riddle reveals the asker. To solve it, is to solve the mystery of the person posing it.".

"You my darling Ed are a E.Nygma that I will always try to solve. Can you possibly forgive my stupidity in not realizing your meaning sooner?".

Oswald's wordplay bought a smile to his face, he would probably forgive this man anything, he lifted Oswald's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

"I believe I already told you, I would do anything for you, Oswald.".

Ed watched avidly, as the blush adorned his chubby cheeks, his eyelashes fluttering prettily. Both lost once more in each others eyes. 

The mansion was much as Oswald remembered it, except for the new painting that hung over the fireplace, he now stood gazing up at the twin portraits of his mother and father. 

"I wonder when I had that commissioned?".

"I'm sure you will remember, most amnesia is only temporary, we will be back to ourselves in no time.".

"What if we don't, remember I mean, what do we do then?".

"Then we deal with it together, I'm not going anywhere Oswald, except to bed, we have both had quite a day and I do believe that sleep is in order.".

Oswald hummed his agreement as the pair climbed the staircase up to their rooms. Ed opened his door and was surprised to find it empty of his belongings, he backtracked to Oswald room and knocked lightly. 

"Come in Ed.".

"It would seem that we share now Oswald, my room is empty.".

Ed nervously shifted his feet, a shy smile twitched his lips as he looked at him hopefully. 

Oswald had just opened the wardrobe to hang his jacket inside, when he noticed several of Ed's suits nestled next to his own. Blushing furiously he stepped aside, so Ed could see their clothing, sharing space. 

Drinking in the suits in a beautiful shade of green, adorned with silver shimmery question marks, Ed had no doubt in his mind that they were his. Satisfied with the find, Ed undressed for bed, too tired to bother looking for his pajamas, he crawled under the covers wearing his undershirt and briefs.

Oswald had stood transfixed at the display, as Ed had disrobed and hung up his suit, adding it to the ones hanging next to Oswald's own. Knowing that they had undressed in front of each other before, Oswald couldn't shift the feeling that this was oddly strange and new. 

He was self-conscious about his size, so retreated to the bathroom with his nightclothes, to get changed out of sight of Ed's watchful eye. When his memory returns, he hopes he is more comfortable with his more ample appearance, than he is right now. Properly attired in a gorgeous pair of silk pajamas, Oswald returns to their room, to find Ed waiting patiently for him in bed. 

Slipping in next to him, he has no idea what to do now, he lays stiffly next to him afraid to move, until Ed gathers him in his arms, pulling him into a kiss. Oswald relaxes into the embrace, surrendering to the soft, insistent press of Ed's body and lips against his own. 

He has wanted this for so long that it feels unreal, to have Ed in his arms, his to devour. That's exactly what he does before his dream has any chance of being ripped away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ed is more comfortable than he has been in a long time he thinks, as he snuggles closer to the warmth in his arms, he can feel the press of bare skin against his own, hot breaths puffs against his chest, not an unpleasant sensation even though it tickles slightly. He smiles as he nuzzles against soft hair, not minding in the least that the strands make his nose tingle. He inhales and his brain comes to a screeching halt. 

His eyes snap open as he recognizes the smell all too well, Ed has a very naked Oswald held tight against his own nude body, his reaction is so violent as he flings himself away, that he wakes Oswald, and in the next second he finds himself bare-assed on the floor beside the bed.

A blurry eyed Oswald huffs as he comes awake, sitting up he looks for the commotion that has disturbed his sleep, instantly on the alert, only for his eyes to fall on Edward Nygma in all his naked glory. Ed hurriedly pulls at the covers in an attempt to cover himself. The pair stare open mouthed at each other as memories from last night resurface. 

Oswald starts to stammer out an apology, all his memories seem to have returned this morning, he remembers everything, Blackgate, the events at the Iceberg lounge, the restaurant, Jim and Lee and most importantly their nightly activity in this very bed. 

"Ed I'm so very sorry, I don't know what I can do to make this up to you, we can put this behind us, we never need to speak of this again, had Lee not ... Never mind it's not important, we can move past this...".

Ed's positive that Oswald would have rambled all day, if he didn't put a stop to it. Holding up his hand for silence, Ed closed his eyes as he attempted to ordered his thoughts, not an easy thing to do with Oswald sat in close proximity, covered only by a bed sheet up to the waist. Out of all the pertinent questions that Ed could ask, it is the most inconsequential that falls from his lips.

"Why do you have my suits in your wardrobe?".

"What?. Oh, I had my tailor make them, he dropped them off to me yesterday, as I wasn't going to send him to the safe house, I was going to gift them to you after our dinner last night.".

"Thank you Oswald, that was most thoughtful of you.".

"Think nothing of it, it was the least I could do.".

He waved away Ed's thanks, turning his face away as Ed got to his feet. Feeling the bed dip beside him he looked over at Ed's bare back, as he now sat facing away from him on the edge of the bed. Oswald had been in some incredibly awkward situations in the past, but this had to be one of the worst, it was unbearable to have Ed sat so close to him, after the things they had done last night, and not be able to touch him. 

Tears pooled in his eyes at the thought of losing Ed once again, losing his memories had done a real number on him, he had been so unbelievably stupid to think that Ed could love him back. 

But things between them had been so easy and natural last night, the hand holding and kissing, the honesty on Ed's face in the limo on their way back to the mansion. That was an Ed from 13 years in the past, before all of the betrayal and hatred on both sides, although he had never truly hated Ed, as much as he had tried too at the time. 

It had destroyed any chance they may have had at making a relationship between them work. Oswald now felt as if that old wound had been re-opened, his love for Ed a fresh weakness once more.

As Ed sat on the side of the bed, the initial shock was starting to wear off, with his memories returned to him, he certainly understood his own actions from yesterday, and in all honesty he had been considering acting on his feelings for Oswald for some time, since before his release from Arkham. 

After all this time he doubted that Oswald felt the same, his love for Ed was probably only one of friendship now, he had made that fairly clear in the limo, before that caped crusader had interrupted their reunion. 

He only re-enforced the point, when he didn't offer him to stay at the mansion, as he had last time. Ed had tried not to show how disappointed he was, when Oswald had offered him the use of his safe house instead. 

Being Oswald's partner in crime was likely the most that he could hope for, back once more in the same situation when he was Oswald's Chief of Staff, the irony is heartbreaking, now that he knows exactly what he is missing. The memory of yesterday will never be enough to sustain him, to have this much acceptance and happiness torn from him. Of all the things that have happened in his life, this is the most cruel. 

But maybe their joint amnesia had been fate's way of showing them what they could have, that they were better together. If only there was a way that he could make Oswald love him back, to want him as much as he wanted Oswald. He was The Riddler and if he couldn't do it, no one could. 

"Oswald, we need to talk about this.".

Ed moved round so that he was further on the bed, looking at Oswald, who refused to raise his head to look at Ed. 

"I don't see much point, Ed, we can just forget it and move on, it's for the best _Old Friend_.".

Oh no, he was not going to let him get away with that, the spark of anger ignited in his chest, the way Oswald had spat out the sentiment, as if he was just another idiot who was beneath him, he was not Jim Gordon. 

His voice was low and threatening as he growled out.

**"Look. At. Me. Oswald.".**

Oswald briefly glanced at Ed, before averting his eyes once more.

**"I. Said. Look. At. Me!".**

"Ed, _your nude_.".

He watched the blush on Oswald's cheeks as it spread down to his freckled chest, **that**, Ed found most enticing and helped restrain some of his anger. 

"I don't care, look at me Oswald. Please!".

"Fine, at least cover yourself.".

Oswald lifted up some of the bed sheet as he raised his eyes to meet Ed's, avoiding looking anywhere else, except his stupidly handsome face. 

Ed preened at Oswald's reaction, as he slid seductively under the edge of the sheet, draping it over his lap, barely covering himself, as he now lay propped up on his arm, eye level with Oswald's still flushed chest. He tilted his face slightly and gazed at Oswald through his lashes, trying and failing to keep the smirk from his lips. 

Oswald huffed at Ed's ridiculous display. If it were anyone other than Ed, he would have stabbed them by now. But the only person he wanted in his bed was Ed, and that was the problem. 

Ed could see Oswald's resolve failing, as his eyes drifted to Ed's chest, before snapping back up to his face. 

"Well you wanted to talk Ed, so talk.".

Oswald gave a resigned sigh, this was the last thing he wanted to do, could Ed not just get dressed and go, so he could wallow in his misery.

"I want this Oswald, us, I know that you wanted me, how I was back then, and now you know how I really felt, when I was your Chief of Staff. You were my weakness Oswald, you still are, I would still do anything for you.".

"No you don't, you don't want me Ed, the amnesia has messed with your head, give it a few days and you'll see, remember you could never love someone like me. It's best that you leave now, before either of us say something that we regret.".

"Oswald, I'm serious, and it's not the amnesia, I've wanted you for a while now, I .... Love you.".

"HOW DARE YOU, GET OUT!".

"_Oswald!_".

"NOW, ED, GET OUT!".

Ed knew that there would be no reasoning with Oswald in this state, so did as he asked, looking around for his clothes on the floor. Oswald was seething as he refused to watch Ed gather his things, retrieving his suit from Oswald's wardrobe. Ed left the room with his clothing against his chest, not willing to risk the time it would take getting dressed in Oswald's room, he fled to his old room to re-dress and plan. 

His heart felt like an open wound in his chest, did Oswald hate him now?, he had sounded so worried about Ed's reaction to last nights activities, surly expecting him to be angry with Oswald over the misunderstanding, yes thank you, Lee, very much for that, Ed thought petulantly to himself. 

Oswald had obviously been worried that this would impact their friendship, so why had he got so angry over Ed declaring his love for him. Mad enough to throw him out of the room naked, wanting him out of his sight as quickly as possible. Did he not believe him?.

Ed sank onto his old bed to put on his shoes, giving Oswald some space to calm down was the logical next step, he would have to see him soon, his cane had been left forgotten in Oswald's office at the Iceberg lounge, and he had become quite attached to it, in the short time he had it in his possession. 

Tomorrow night was the grand re-opening, and Ed had planned to attend, firstly to support his best friend, and secondly he had intended to see how the night went, before making a move on Oswald. He had thought of little else while ensconced in the safe house, not even coming up with a plan to eliminate 'The Batman'.

He paused outside of Oswald's bedroom door on his way out of the mansion, listening intently, but all was quite from within, he had expected to hear Oswald ranting to himself. 

With a soft sigh he carried on his way, forcing Oswald out of his thoughts for now, he concentrated on the culprits behind their amnesia. What had they hoped to gain from this?, and who could be behind it?, he vowed to himself that he would find out and make them pay. 

*********************************************

After Ed had left the room, Oswald had locked himself in his bathroom, he did nothing to stop the tears that flowed freely down his face. He knew first hand just how cruel Edward Nygma could be, but he thought that they had moved past all of that. Their pact, that they had made to each other after the battle for Gotham, when he had stood weeping tears of blood, may be 10 years old, but Oswald was sure that it had still stood after all this time. 

Did yesterday's events now make Ed his enemy once more, the stab to his soft, beating heart had cut deep, Ed knew how much he loved him, and only a cold logician, would use his feelings against him in such a way. If Ed had wanted to destroy him, it had been accomplished. 

He had expected Ed to lash out, maybe need some space away from him, but this was worse. If Ed had torn his heart out with his bare hands, it wouldn't have hurt this much. To look him in the eye and say those words that Oswald had so longed to hear, knowing they meant nothing to Ed, only wielded as a weapon to cause maximum pain, he must truly hate him. He has just lost his best friend, again, and when he finds out who was behind this, he will rip their heart out and feed it to them for what they have done. 

He embraces his anger, it is the only thing that will get him through this.

Jim arrived at the mansion shortly after Oswald had made himself presentable, in all honesty with everything that had gone on this morning, it had completely slipped his mind that Jim was dropping by. 

Ushering Jim in, he got straight to the point, filling him in on what little he knew from yesterday. No, he hadn't seen who pushed Ed into his office at the lounge, and Jim agreed to send someone to look for the canister, not holding out much hope of getting prints from it, but if there was any trace evidence left inside it, they might know what had been used to gas them. 

Oswald finished by telling Jim that when he woke up this morning, all his memories had returned.

"So if you would be so kind as to let your wife know she can forget about any further tests, I think she has done _quite enough!_".

Jim couldn't fail to miss the venom behind Oswald's words.

"Okay, where's Ed?, I still need to take his statement.".

The flash of pain on Oswald's face, every time Ed's name had been mentioned, even though Oswald was quick to cover it, had Jim suspicious that something had gone on. 

"Ed's not here, I doubt he has anything to add that would aid your inquiries Jim".

"Oh, I thought he would still be here, you two seemed, close.".

Jim cleared his throat, the mental image, had been more than enough for him yesterday, when Lee had told him about their kiss, but why was Ed not here with Oswald, Jim's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Things o.k between you two?, after yesterday I mean, must be difficult losing your memory like that. I know after everything that's happened, my opinion means very little to you, but I'm happy for you Oswald, Ed too, you both seem to share something special, even you deserve happiness Oswald.".

Jim finished feeling slightly uncomfortable, knowing that the pair as a couple, would probably pose all kinds of nightmares for him in the future. He wasn't expecting Oswald's reaction, what had started as a laugh, quickly turned into a wretchedly, painful sob. 

Jim sat dumbstruck, was it something he said, he had wanted to offer his support, even now Jim found himself straddling the line between enemy and friend, when it came to Oswald, unable to pick a side on which to settle. Honestly Ed had never been his favourite person, and he couldn't forgive some of the things that Ed had done to himself and Lee in the past, he quickly jumped to the conclusion that Ed had hurt Oswald in some way, considering the state that Oswald was now in and that there was no sign of Ed. 

"What did he do, Oswald?".

The sob had turned into soft sniffles as Oswald raised his face to Jim, wet with his tears, his eyes filled with anger.

"It's not your concern Jim, you've got what you came for, you can leave now!".

Despite the anger, Oswald sounded pathetic, defeated, the last time Jim had heard him like that had been so long ago, back when he hadn't shot Oswald on the pier, and that wasn't the Oswald that he knew now. Knowing that he would probably regret it, the words fell from his treacherous mouth anyway, before he quite knew what he was doing. 

"You know that you can talk to me, right?, I might not be your first choice, but if I can help, I'm here to listen.".

"Really Jim, like I would ask _you_ for relationship advice!".

Even Oswald's laugh sounded hollow in Jim's ears, whatever it was that Ed had done, had done a real number on Oswald, Jim had never seen him like this, even at his trial, as he was handed the sentence of 10 years, he hadn't given up like this, he had been spewing threats as they dragged him away.

"Fine, I'll be going then, good luck with the re-opening.".

Jim got to his feet ready to leave, turning back to Oswald he was hoping he would say something, Jim didn't want to leave him in this state. But Oswald was defiant and glared back at Jim in silence, waiting for him to leave, Jim had no choice, Oswald would have to deal with this on his own.

The moment that Jim leaves, the door hasn't even properly closed behind him, Oswald is already on the phone. Something he should have done yesterday, if his memory had been intact. He calls Zsasz first, Victor has his network of women, with their ear close to the ground. 

He had become re-acquainted with Victor in Blackgate. Almost 5 years into his sentence, Oswald hadn't been able to keep the smirk from his face, when Victor had been lead in, seeing the assassin in a blue shirt and trousers, rather than his signature clothing, had amused him greatly. 

He knew that Victor could look after himself, so he was surprised that within a few days of Victors arrival, the assassin asked for an audience with him. Victor was already planning an escape, and putting the bad blood between them aside, offered Oswald to join him. It had been tempting, he knew that an early release was not on the cards, Oswald knew that he would serve his full sentence. 

He had plenty of time to think inside, a new plan had taken shape, on his release he would be a legitimate business man, on the surface at least, behind the scenes he would once again run Gotham, he intended to fly under the radar, doing what he did best. Gotham needs a firm hand and he would take back his city, in much the same way he had shown Ed, back during his time as Mayor. 

He had wished Victor the best of luck and declined his kind offer, instead he had put the assassin on retainer. Victor never was one to turn down, cold hard cash and had accepted, working in Oswald's interests, clearing the field for him while he served out the remainder of his sentence, so on his release he could take back his rightful seat of power, with minimal fuss.

Victor assured him that his Zsaszette's would be all over it, if someone was making a move on Oswald, he would know by the end of the day who it was, Oswald could then happily torture them to find out why. 

Oswald's next call was to his driver, the lounge still required his attention, the staff would be in attendance today and he had instructions for them, he wanted everything to be perfect for opening night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed had come up empty, his once wide spread network of spies, that he had around the city were long gone after his years in Arkham. He had recruited a few over the last couple of months since his release, but it was still in its infancy and would need at least another month if it was going to be effective.

It left him to do most of the investigating himself, most of the bigger named criminals were locked away in Arkham and Blackgate respectively. No one knew what had happened to Jeremaih, talk on the street had him injured or dead. After the whole kidnapping fiasco, when the bat suited vigilante had swooped in to save the day, Jeremaih had simply vanished. It was unlikely that he had been behind the attack on them anyway. 

As far as he knew no one had any reason to target him personally, so that left Oswald as the prime target, having happened in the Iceberg lounge, it was a safe conclusion to make. Oswald, Ed's mind now shifted to his other dilemma, how could he get Oswald to love him again. 

Ed paced around the safe house, each plan more convoluted than the last, he discarded them one after another, until he was left with a painful solution to his problem. He would have to talk to Oswald, really talk, by opening himself up completely in a way he has never done before, with anyone. He isn't sure that he can actually do it, design a bomb, build a submarine, create an explosive solution to make his escape, all of these things are easy for him compared to talking honestly, about his feelings. 

He's still not sure why Oswald reacted so violently towards him this morning. Had Oswald still been in shock, his own response had been less than stellar. If only he hadn't panicked as he did, when he woke with Oswald in his arms, would he have pushed Ed away then.

His grand display for tomorrow night is now wasted, he will have to collect the explosives and re-purpose them for another time. He had so looked forward to blowing up Oswald's competition, only using enough explosives to make it look like an accident, a gas leak, so no suspicion fell on Oswald. 

It was going to be his celebratory gift for his best friend, only they would ever know the real truth.

*******************************************

**THE ICEBERG LOUNGE GRAND RE-OPENING NIGHT**

Oswald was sitting in his private balcony in the lounge, it was filling with guests quite nicely, everyone was clearly amazed at the wondrous decor. The air conditioning was set high to add to the ambiance, he smirked as he considered the increased alcohol sales as his clientele drank to fortify themselves against the frigid atmosphere, not a bad start to the night at all. 

That was until he spied the glaring green of Ed's suit, as he made his way across the lounge floor, all he needed was to add a damn question mark to his stupid bowler hat and he would make a caricature of himself. Oswald couldn't help his eye roll as his patrons parted, allowing 'The Riddler' unimpeded passage to the bar. 

He watched avidly as Ed leaned his lithe body against the bar while he waited for his drink, his eyes scanning the lounge for a familiar face. Why was he even here?, was he planning something?, to destroy Oswald's special night, had he not done enough to him already?.

The Ed that he had beneath him the other night had been Edward Nygma, his Chief of Staff who had loved him just as much in return, not 'The Riddler', cold and closed off, a man who hated him completely it would seem, who hadn't forgiven and would use anything against him, even his own love, all because of a simple misunderstanding. 

Oswald sat safely away from Ed's prying eyes, behind his one way, bullet proof glass. Safe in the knowledge that Ed had never got his tour of the lounge the other day, so was unaware of his hidden seating. That was until Ed's perusal of the lounge, having failed to find Oswald, caused his gaze to shift to the mirror behind which Oswald now sat. 

All hope of avoiding Ed now vanished, as he watched him push away from the bar, drink in hand, as he made his way to Oswald's hidden enclave. 

It was an oversight that he hadn't instructed his security to deny Ed admittance, wrongly assuming that Ed wouldn't put in an appearance. He downed the rest of his scotch and did the only thing he could, he waited for Edward to join him. 

*****************************************

Ed was nervous as he approached the Iceberg lounge, he was admitted without hesitation, which came as a small surprise, having expected that Oswald would have told his door staff that 'The Riddler' wasn't welcome. This turn of events warmed him, maybe Oswald wasn't angry with him anymore. 

With a newly found spring in his step, he made his way across the lounge, still stunned by the perfect, glistening beauty of it, to order a drink at the bar. He barely noticed the patrons as they stepped back to let him through. 

The drink was free, Oswald's orders, this brought the smile to his face as he lent against the bar scanning the room for the man in question. He retrieved his drink, wondering where the host could be, having not found him anywhere in the lounge. 

Ah, his eyes drifted upwards to the concealed balcony that he had found, when he had scooped out the lounge, before joining Oswald in his office the other day. With a smirk he pushed himself away from the bar, drink in hand to join Oswald, he knew he would be alone, giving him the privacy that he needs to have his conversation.

Security let him pass to the corridor that lead to Oswald's office and the small staircase to his private balcony. He opened the office door first, to assure himself that his assumption was correct and Oswald wasn't busy with paperwork. He was surprised to find his cane resting atop Oswald's desk, as he looked around the office once more, he caught sight of the frame on the wall, Oswald had the front page of the 'Gotham Gazette', displayed behind his chair, where it was hard to miss. 

With his cane in hand, he used it to lean on as he drank in Oswald's smiling face. He knew that in a matter of minutes he would be seeing his face in the flesh, but he wanted to ingrain Oswald's smile into his mind, unless he was successful, the next smile Oswald gave, Ed was likely to only witness at a distance. 

Burying his nerves, he took a sip of his drink, swinging his cane, as he made his way out of the office and up the staircase, ready to face Oswald. 

For all of his outward bravado, Ed was terrified.

He knocked on the door and opened it straight away, not giving Oswald time to respond. He strode in like he owned the place, smile fixed firmly in place. Oswald saw through it right away, he had been prepared to throw Ed out the minute he entered, but seeing his face made him pause. 

Worry took hold, as he could tell just by looking at him, that something was very wrong with Ed. 

"What happened, Ed?".

Oswald's voice came out a high pitched squeak, as Ed aimed for confident, but in reality, he was a fidgety mess. 

Ed took a ragged breath, already feeling the unhinged laughter, bubbling in his chest in an attempt to break free, he couldn't do this, he had been a fool to even think that he could have a conversation about his feelings. 

His love for Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, had bought The Riddler to his knees. 

He wanted to run, but the concern on Oswald's face had him rooted to the spot. Everything that he wanted was right in front of him. Oswald's hand hovered inches from Ed's arm, hesitant to touch him, fearing that it would be unwelcome. He had no idea how to act around Ed anymore, as his arm dropped back to rest at his side, he clenched his fingers rhythmically, consumed with indecision. 

Oswald stepped back to give Ed some room, still unsure if Ed wanted to lash out at him, if he had come merely to drive his blade deeper, to finally put an end to Oswald's suffering. 

** "No!".**

Ed's hand lashed out, clasping tight, holding Oswald's wrist in a punishing grip, fear flickered briefly as he waited for the plunge of a knife, until he realized that Ed was hyperventilating. 

_ "Ed."._

He wanted to lift his head so badly, to look Oswald in the eye, he wanted to loosen the grip, that must be crushing and painful for Oswald, knowing that he would leave bruises if he didn't let go. His head swam with lack of oxygen as he felt his knees give way, still he cleaved to Oswald unable to release him. 

He crashed to his knees, scarcely feeling the pain as he fell against Oswald, pressing his face to his middle. His glasses pushed into his cheek, but he didn't care. 

Oswald's free hand, stroked through Ed's hair, he waited for Ed to wrench himself away from his gentle, affectionate touch. Ed managed to take a shuddering inhale, as he nuzzled further into him. As Oswald's fingers worked their way through his hair, he found himself mumbling everything he wanted to say against Oswald's stomach, the words flowed in an incoherent jumble, but Ed couldn't make it stop. 

He was finally able to unclench his fingers, releasing Oswald from his punishing grip. He was now free to wrap his arms around Oswald, holding him tight, preventing him for leaving before he was finished with his word vomit. Oswald struggled to understand him, catching only random words which made no sense. 

After several minutes Ed was silent, breathing noisily and showing no sign that he was going to move. He hadn't ceased soothing Ed and his fingers continuing to brush lazily through his strands of hair. Now that Ed appeared calm, Oswald lifted up his face, gently cupping it in his hands, staring into the watery brown orbs, Ed's face was unreadable to him. 

"Ed, what is all this?".

He didn't even try to hide the worry, that rang clear in his question. 

"I want you to love me again, believe in me as you once did, I can't go back to how it was before.".

Oswald laughed, a reflex he had no control over, Ed tried to pull away in anger or anguish, either or both, he didn't know. Oswald held him, his face captured within his palms. There was venom behind his words, when the laughter subsided. Spittle flecked Ed's face and glasses. 

**"I can never stop loving you, believing in you, however much I have tried, you are my Sword of Damocles, Ed, my love for you will always be hanging over my head, and it will be the death of me.".**

Oswald's face was now red with fury, as Ed stared on in amazement, if Oswald wasn't crushing his face so painfully he would have smiled.

He is finally released, as Oswald shoves him away, falling back to rest on his feet. He doesn't have to make Oswald love him again, he never stopped, it is perfect, Oswald is perfect. His confidence rushes back to the surface, all nervousness now gone, he smiles big and wide, as Oswald downs his drink and hurls his tumbler at the glass wall, shards fly as it shatters, adding accompaniment to Oswald scream of rage. 

Oswald is full of wrath and passion and love, the display makes Ed giddy, that he is the one that gets all of Oswald, it's indescribable.

Ed forces himself to his feet, finally noticing the pain in his knees, all the while never taking his eyes off Oswald. He blames his nervous meltdown on the Edward Nygma part of himself, being closer to the surface since the amnesia. 

He is no longer as fractured as he once was, since Hugo Strange messed with his brain, he has been more complete, truly himself. During his time in Arkham, he had become split once more, thanks to a cocktail of medication shoved down his throat, freely hallucinating his more flamboyant side, but since his release, his psyche had settled once more.

The after effects from the amnesia may take some time to overcome, especially around Oswald, as he has felt more Ed than he has done in years. Oswald has always seen all of him, so he has no reason to hide this softer side of himself from him, not anymore. 

He can see Oswald as he attempts to get the anger under control, his breathing is erratic, while Ed's own has returned to normal. He takes a step towards Oswald, hearing a crunch of glass breaking beneath his foot, ah, his drink, he has no memory of it falling from his hand when his nerves took over. 

The sound causes Oswald to turn back towards him, that ever familiar gun in his hand once more, now pointed directly at him. He doesn't stop with his slow steps, they bring him closer to the one thing he wants in the whole world, his Penguin.

The gun wavers unsteadily in his hand, Oswald forces himself to believe that it's his anger that is causing it, nothing else. If he fires at this distance he has no chance of missing Ed.

Ed's hands are up, empty, he waits for them to be wrapped around his neck, they are almost at the exact height to do so. With one more step, Ed will be upon him. 

**BANG!**

*********************************************

Ed comes awake slowly, even with the plush carpet the floor is hard, he thinks that he may have dozed for an hour, probably no longer, Oswald groans at his side, attempting to pull Ed's jacket further over himself like a blanket. His head rests on Ed's shoulder, his bad leg thrown over Ed's own. 

The gun had fallen from Oswald's hand with a bang, catching the table before it hit the floor with a soft thud, as Ed had pinned Oswald to the glass wall overlooking the lounge, looming over him, until his lips captured Oswald's in a searing kiss. 

As he had worshiped him, he saw the exact moment when Oswald realized the truth.

**"Mine!".**

Oswald had growled, finally believing him, as he took back control, forcing Ed onto his back. 

_"Always!"._

He had breathed into Oswald's skin in complete surrender, as Oswald dismantled him piece by piece, before putting him back together, completing the puzzle, leaving Ed whole.

They still need to talk, but there is plenty of time for that now, instead Ed runs his fingertips across Oswald's bare shoulder, feather light so as not to awaken him just yet. He inhales, savouring the scent of Oswald's hair, as he should have done the other morning, had he not let his panic take hold. 

He smiles as Oswald holds him tight in his sleep, a breathy little huff, leaving his mouth as Oswald wriggles to get more comfortable on Ed's angular frame. When Oswald wakes, Ed will take him home, let the patrons wonder what has happened to their host, what's one more mystery in Gotham. 

Oswald always has an answer for everything anyway, his absence tonight will not be difficult to explain away, if Oswald desires to provide a reason for it.

They can hunt down the culprit behind their amnesia together, he can't wait to witness Oswald bathed in the blood of the one responsible for almost tearing them apart, to kill together once more, it's been far too long since The Riddler and The Penguin got to play with a kill, dragging it out and making it last. 

He wonders if they will be in sync together, their own special dance, each thrust and slice of the knife, a waltz or a tango, Ed shivers in anticipation at the prospect, as Oswald hums, content against his neck.

All that can wait, for now he his happy just to hold Oswald in his arms. 

He reaches into the pocket of his jacket, sliding the detonator out into his palm, smiling as he pushes the button, it's a shame that Oswald's secret balcony is soundproof, he would have liked to hear the explosion, as Oswald's competition goes up in flames. 

But love is about sacrifice, putting someone else's needs before your own. 

Ed doesn't mind missing the fun, it means that Oswald will have his celebratory gift after all.


End file.
